eternal_o_eclipsefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
The world was dark and grim as the eternal eclipse hung above. --------------------- ------------ ---- Ezel flew through the barren land as Edxen drank from the bottle of sake. He glanced into the sky. "What a beautiful view...", he murmured with a slightly annoyed face. Ezel spotted a man who had silver hair drinking sake and swooped down to have a look. 'An observer huh?', Edxen thought. He walked straight ahead hiding under the shadow of darkness and glanced up again. 'It seems like one of my kind but then again it's different...', in the midst of darkness Edxen was camouflaged while looking up at the raven. 'This world... it's different. Just what is going to happen during the eclipse?', he thought again, unsure, as he walked away within the darkness. "I can see you y'know.", Ezel said as he landed in the darkness. Looking at the man. "Not from around here either, are you..." "Am I?" 'So he can see me. Where is he from? What does he want from me? His motive? What is he seeking for? It's better to be cautious, whatever it is. Whatever.... he is.', Edxen thought. "You are not from around here." A somehow rhetorical statement slipped out from his lips. "Be at ease, I mean no harm. I just arrived here not too long ago anyway. My foresight tells me that our destiny is parallel. Who might you be?", Ezel asked as he preened his feathers. "I am...UFO!", Edxen smiled his usual smile and posed as he answered in a relaxed tone. "If you mean no harm... why don't we exchange our names simultaneously? That way it's all fair." Ezel sweatdropped, "Ezel." Edxen grinned with a goofy smile, "Edxen" ----- Just then, a flash of black and blue came crashing down from the sky, right in the middle of where Ezel and Edxen had been standing, catching both of them by surprise. They managed to evade just in time to avoid a collision with what seemed to be a ball of darkness with blue flames wrapping over it. The ball crashed straight into the ground, creating a crater. As the dust cleared, a shadow of a bigger-than-average wolf could be seen. Cake "Oh......", Ezel said in surprise. 'That could only be Ende...' " Ende?" 'This is a very similar to that time when he first entered my planet. The crater and the blue flame, even its scent is similar.', Edxen reminisced. "Aaaaaand..... what is going on.......", Ezel sighed. As the dust cleared further, Ende slowly looked up and glanced around. He didn't notice Ezel and Edxen at first. After looking around a few times, he finally took sight of Ezel. A rather shocked expression came up. "Why is there a creature here?", he asked. "And why did you drop from the sky......", Ezel sweatdropped again. Edxen sat down as he drank his sake. "Whassup, Ende?", he said in greeting. Ende looked back in surprise. "Another one?!" ".......", Ezel gave a very akward glance. 'Do they know each other......?' "Wait...how do you know my name, mortal?", Ende asked with a less than friendly tone. "Mortal?" Edxen repeated with a rather displeased expression. "I'm asking the question here, fool!", Ende growled. Edxen made a turn, "Let's go Ezel. We don't know this foreign object anyways.", he said as he gave a sneaky smile. "Uhhhhhhh.............", Ezel drifted off, rather lost at the situation. Ende got impatient, as usual. "Don't just ignore me, fool! Do you not know of the consequences of your actions?!" "Ooo! Look! A cat! Kitty kitty kitty kitty~", Edxen walks away after catching sight of a 'cat'. (Note: There was no cat. Edxen was just making it up.) Ezel just watched with a wing in front of his face. Ende growled. "It would appear this creature is in dire need of extermination.", he said as black and blue flames were conjured. "Oh boy.....", Ezel sighed. "Oh dear!", Edxen grinned a sly grin. "Do you need some help with that minute perishable spark? Here, let me help you with that!", Edxen poured the left over sake on Ende. "Ahh I just happen to have a few pieces of raw meat on me, this would be the best timing for it!", Edxen stuck the few pieces of raw meat on a stick and placed them on Ende. "Care for a snack, Ezel?", Edxen said as he barbecued the meat. "Uh, are you sure that-", Ezel was cut off. "YOU ROTTEN-Raaaaaaaaaaaarr!!!!!", Ende shouted as he let loose blazing blue flames and swirling black shadows. Ezel sprang away to avoid the flames. "Ahh, such cooling flames. Oh wait! My meat is burnt!", Edxen swiftly took away the pieces of burnt meat as he sat unmoving at Ende's side. "It's not even cooked inside!" ----- "I sense something is amiss in this meeting.....", Ezel muttered. He grinned slyly. "This will be interesting...." After letting loose some anger, Ende finally managed to cool down a bit. The flames slowly died down. "Only one person I knew would act in such an...annoying manner. That Edxen...", Ende murmured as he looked away. "Ahh... you finally noticed. Yo, Ende!", Edxen said with a cheerful grin on his face. 'So they do know each other......', Ezel thought to himself. Ende looked up. "What? Edxen?! You...it was you all along? What are you doing here?" "Barbecueing!" (^o^)/ "This is supposed to be a dead world, isn't it? What are the both of you doing here?", Ende asked as he turned to look at Ezel. Then an 'I'm not amused' face showed up. "I landed in the wrong world..." "Unfortunately it isn't the wrong world. Fate has brought us here.", Ezel said as he spread his wings. "Fate, huh?", Edxen said as he refilled the sake bottle. "Ezel, you seem to know something about our purpose here. But what exactly does fate want us to do here?" "Who is this...Fate you speak of?", Ende asked. Ezel hovered above them, then in a serious tone he answered. "I. Don't. Know." "How could you know of the presence of this...Fate person, yet you don't know?" Ende asked in an equally serious tone. He then turned to face Edxen. "You have some weird friends as usual, Edxen." "The weird one is you, no? I can see some parts of the future, but not all is clear.", Ezel huffed in defense. "Ohh? Does that mean you are agreeing upon the statement that you are weird Ende?", Edxen laughed out in cheerful laughter as he drank another sip of sake. "And like you, just refuses to answer my question directly." Ende added. "Ok then. 'Fate', is a magical person which exists in the depths of time, unseen and unheard by any entity. It wears a hat with a ponytail and feather sticking out and is a blob of goo. Does that answer your question?", Ezel smirked. "I see.", Ende nodded, satisfied. "Good, now let's get on with it.", Ezel was still trying not to laugh. "A question for a question perhaps. However pointing fingers is not what we should be doing now, should we? You do make a good point, Ende. If 'fate' was a person and 'fate' brought us here, 'fate' should be observing us now. We should get going, first to know the place better. Second to find a clue about who this 'fate' actually is.", Edxen stood up with the bottle of sake in his hand. "I'm quite surprised, mortal, that you know more than a god such as myself.", Ende said with arrogance. "I'll have you know that I'm no mere mortal. In any case. The sake man is right, we need to start looking for clues on what we were intended to do.", Ezel said. "Hmph! Mortal or not, I don't take orders from lowly beings.", Ende scoffed. "Well, I do believe my ranks in common sense are much higher. Oh, mighty lord from whence you came.", Ezel said with a snarky tone. Ende looked away. "Say what you wish, I've other things to attend to.", he said as he started to walk away. Category:Stories